Aizawa-sensei remonte le moral de ses élèves !
by Slowly-Feature
Summary: Shouta Aizawa ou Erased Head, est le prof principal de la classe 1-A de Yuhei. Il vit aussi avec eux en internat. Alors il a bien remarqué leur fatigue du moment. Il se décide d'y faire quelque chose.


Shota Aizawa alias Erasedhead est le professeur principal de la classe 1-A à Yuhei, il vit aussi avec eux, alors, il a bien vu le coup de fatigue, qu'ils ont en ce moment. A la première sonnerie, ses élèves sont bien installés, près à étudier, mais pas très motivés. Et le tout se dégrade aux niveaux des cours de pratique, il décide à appeler cette personne. C'est un remède radical, qui pourra les perturber jusqu'à dans leur carrière professionnelle. Mais ils en ont besoin. -Bien, dit Aizawa-sensei, ce soir, nous allons regarder un film assez spécial. -Je peux venir, sourit All Might zombie. -Si tu veux, souffle Aizawa, mais je te préviens, c'est un film "futuriste". Le mot fait tilte chez All Might, il sait bien de quel genre de films, ils vont voir. Une fois, rentrés à leur internat perso, ils se sont installés sur les poufs et les canapés, laissant des chips, des canettes, des bonbons sur la table basse. -Le film que nous allons voir n'a pas de nom, annonce All Might. -Il n'a pas de nom, répète le successeur du One for All. -Si il devait avoir un nom ce serait "Vision de vous, cinq ans plus tard", surnomme Aizawa-sensei. Il est assez spécial, car il va vous montrer vous tous, cinq ans plus tard, jour pour jour. De minuit à minuit, il faut que vous soyez tous d'accord, car cela pourrait être perturbant. -Sensei, pose Tenya, est-ce qu'on sera qui est qui ? -Il ne nomme pas, répond le professeur, mais je pense qu'on pourra vite deviner. Tout le monde est partant, se voir dans le futur, découvrir si ses études ont porté leurs fruits, si ils sont devenus de célèbres héros. Le film démarre dans la pénombre du chambre, on voit seulement deux corps qui s'enlacent dans le noir, un homme et une femme, on ne voit pas leurs visages, mais on peut deviner que l'homme à sa bouche sur le cou de la dame, qui elle s'accroche à l'inconnu, pour eux, aux niveaux des hanches. -Je veux savoir quelle fille ici est aussi sauvage, avoue Minoru. -Dur de deviner, dit Izuku, ici, on ne peut se repérer aux cheveux, si on imagine que les filles ont laissé pousser leurs cheveux. -Je ne le ferais jamais, ajoute Kyouka, sinon ils pourraient s'en mêler dans mes prises jacks. -Donc ce n'est Kyouka, conclut le professeur. -Vous ne savez pas à l'avance sensei, demande Ochako. -Non, affirme Aizawa, je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il va se passer. Ainsi ils ont regardé les deux inconnus dans leur jeu de nuit, pendant une dizaine de minutes. Le fond devient noir, et ils découvrent avec amertume, qu'ils passent à d'autres personnes, ils dorment tous. Ils en reconnaissent certains, comme Toru car on ne la voit pas qui semble dormir aux côtés de quelqu'un. Minoru pour ses cheveux, Rikidou, Kouda, Sero, et d'autres. -On a trouvé six des garçons, note Izuku, et une fille, on remarque aussi que les filles sont toutes accompagnées dont une qui… Le film reprend sur une maison venant d'un japon traditionnel, le genre de maison que Shoto aime, et qu'il semble partager, car on remarque une femme à ses côtés. -C'est pas ceux de tout à l'heure, dit Eijiro. Le gars est plus grand que ça et plus fort. On voit Shoto qui sort de son lit, torse nu, un sourire est né sur son visage, le visage de la femme à côté de lui, l'apaise et ça se voit. -Il a l'air tellement normal, murmure Mina à Momo. Tu penses que c'est qui ? -Sûrement une inconnue, ajoute Momo. Un bruit de pas les ramène vers la télévision, qui montre l'homme de glace-feu, en train de faire un petit déjeuner, thé, brioches, et autres confitures trainent sur la table. -Ohayo, chuchote une femme qu'on ne voit pas encore. -Déjà levée, rit Shoto. La femme marche vers l'homme à la double couleur de cheveux, elle est grande, bien formée. Ses cheveux en pics lisses, encadrent de petits yeux noirs. -C'est Momo, s'écrit Mina. Momo, chez Shoto, ils vivent ensemble ! Bouche grande ouverte, Momo observe la scène qui s'anime devant elle, dans tout juste cinq ans elle va avoir ce genre de vie, une vie de couple et d'héroïsme avec Shoto. Il regarde aussi la scène, son air qui ne s'intéresse à rien reste sur lui, mais on le sent attentif à la scène. D'autres parts, certains garçons s'empêchent de rire, le froid Shoto en train de faire le petit-déjeuner pour sa petite amie, qui est en plus, leur sévère vice-déléguée. -La double face amoureux, rit Katsuki. -Moi au moins je ne serais plus célibataire, réplique Shoto. Excuse Momo. -Ben euh c'est rien, bafouille Momo bien rouge. Sous les quelques rires, on passe à une autre maison, Tenya est un vrai héros qui défends avec coeur et âme le surnom de son frère. -Je suis prêt à faire beaucoup mieux, assure Tenya. Derrière lui, l'image change pour un nouveau couple à la première vue nocturne qu'ils ont eu. Après Shoto et Momo, plus rien, ne peut les surprendre, pourtant voir Kyouka et Denki comme un petit couple qui part au travail, leur fait le même choc qu'une secousse électrique. -Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai put faire comme conneries pour arriver à ça, râle Kyouka. -Moi ça ne me surprend même pas, blague Toru. -Urusei, dit le possible "futur" couple bien rouge. -Puis toi aussi tu dormais avec un homme, renchérit Tsuyu. -Toi aussi Tsuyu-chan, avoue Ochako. Moi, je ne suis même pas vue. -Peut-être que c'était toi au début, fait Toru. Une hypothèse. Toru s'arrête de parler quand elle se voit, en ce début de matinée, elle se promène avec Mashirao en pleine ville main dans la main. -Tiens tiens, se venge Kyouka. C'est bizarre je ne suis pas vraiment surprise du résultat. -Chut, se plaint Toru. -Niveau filles il ne reste que Tsuyu-chan et Ochako, nomme Tenya. La grenouille est en sauvetage, juste derrière Izuku, qui a beaucoup grandi, avec une musculature presque semblable à celle d'All Might. On peut se poser des tonnes de questions, couple, même agence...Enfin il reste six personnes. Ochako commence à flotter, quand elle remarque que Mina et Eijiro sont une paire, et si comme les filles, elle sortait avec un garçon de la classe, si oui lequel. On voit alors Ochako du futur se réveiller, c'est bien elle qui a passé la nuit sportive, mais qui est son partenaire. "Un inconnu, un inconnu, quelqu'un que la classe ne connaît pas" implore Ochako. Elle se voit en train de tenter de réveiller son partenaire, tous ont les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Ils découvrent une touffe blonde claire, puis l'homme endormi se tourne et ouvre un oeil puis deux. Les yeux noisettes croisent des yeux rouges cramoisis. Ochako tourne en rond sur elle-même, à présent, tous ne connaissent qu'une seule personne qui correspond à cette image. -Katsuki, hurle tout le monde hormis les deux professeurs. -Oh my Godness, s'écrie All Might en changeant d'apparence. -Donc, affirme Minoru, les deux qu'on a vu en train de le faire, c'est Katsuki et Ochako. Il y a un rire général, Katsuki gêné riposte avec des "Allez tous crever, bande de nerds !" -Désolé Kacchan, rit Izuku. Mais c'est qu'on est juste très surpris. On se moque pas vraiment… -Tu es vrai mec, complimente Minoru. Bien joué ! -Qui vous dit que je suis le seul, grogne Katsuki. Après tout, vous cinq aussi, vous étiez collés aux filles. On a eu qu'à partir de minuit, qui sait ce qu'il s'est passé ! -Il a raison, approuve Denki. -T'imagines rien du tout, s'alarme Kyouka. L'après-midi fait une fixette de vingts minutes sur une réunion des filles dans un bar : Cinq des filles sont là dehors sur une terrasse, Ochako arrive, sa main en l'air dans de grands saluts, Momo sourit, alors que Mina sort une réplique pleine de sous-entendus : -On s'est couché tard, murmure Mina. -On a bien dormi aujourd'hui, réplique Ochako un sourire de sous-entendus. Les mots d'Ochako ont confirmé les autres relations dans leurs pratiques. Ochako de la télévision s'installe, se découvrant le cou et les épaules. -Ma parole, remarque Kyouka. Il t'a mordue ou quoi ? -C'est si voyant, bafouille Ochako. -Oui, assure Momo. Tu devras mettre passer quelque chose de froid puis de chaud. -C'est vrai que niveaux suçons, constate Tsuyu, ça toujours était toi la pire. -Tu sais faire des suçons toi, taquine Sero dans son pouf. Le Sero actuel gèle alors que la scène reprend, les filles discutent comme des adultes normales : métier, amour, vie encore plus future, nombre d'enfants, mariage. Sur les canapés, les filles s'écoulent de rire, elles ont pour le moment oublié de qui elles entendent parler, qui est pour qui ? Les images sur les filles se sont arrêtées, passant autres garçons, les filles se tenaient le ventre quand elles remarquent l'état de Katsuki au boulot, déconcentré. -Mais tu lui as fait quoi, blague Mina. Tu as vu son état on dirait un zombie. En télévision, il y a Sero, Denki, Eijiro et Katsuki, ils sont sur le même lieu de travail. -Pas très réveillé, commente Sero de la télé. Tu t'es disputé avec Ochako ou quoi ? -Tu es malade, dit Eijiro. Ca fait un bail, qu'ils ne s'engueulent plus. Par contre c'est vrai qu'avant vous étiez une catastrophe. -C'était le lycée, rappelle Katsuki. -La fin de la 1-A je sais, souffle Eijiro. Ca s'est fait pour tout le monde. La classe actuelle ne fait plus de bruit, une information de la plus grande importance s'est faite entendre : les relations entre eux, durent depuis cette année qu'ils sont en train de passer, là tout de suite. -V'là les autres gars, montre Denki. Oye ! -De quoi vous parliez, demande Izuku. -Des affaires de seconde, avoue Sero. La catastrophe de couples. -Ah oui, rit Minoru, et dire que tout s'est passé si vite. Vous pourrez partager vos expériences avec nous quand même. -La ferme, hurlent les gars. Ce genre de truc est privé. -C'est rien, insiste Minoru. S'il vous plaît… -Minoru, râlent des voix féminines. -Tiens justement on parlait de vous, hésite Minoru. -On a entendu, précise Kyouka. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas eu de petite copine en cinq ans. -Mais… -N'insiste pas, coupe Ochako. Bon, on va se le faire ce restau ? -Qui paie, pose Eijiro. -Je crois que c'est Tenya, commente Mina. -Je pourrai payer pour mille, ajoute le délégué en télé. Les couples se prennent la main, d'autres femmes les rejoignent, des civils, femmes et compagnes de certains autres garçons. Ils mangent et font la fête, jusqu'à la fin du film, à minuit, ils sont toujours à fêter. -Pas mal comme vie, assure Tenya. Il y a toujours une bonne camaraderie entre nous. -Pas mal, répètent certains, une copine un bon bout, des dîners entre potes. -Vous en pensez quoi les filles, sensei, demande Tenya pressés. -Vous menez la vie que vous voulez, donne Aizawa, par contre si ces couples doivent se former dans ma classe, pas de conneries. Les filles n'ont rien rajouté, trop surprises par les images. Des six couples, aucun d'entre-eux ne parlent, bien trop boulversés, quand, comment ont-ils franchi un cap si important dans leur vies. Mashirao et Toru se regardent rouge, mais un sourire est présent, eux peut-être bientôt. Eijiro et Mina plaisantent de la situation ensemble, ils n'attendront peut-être pas longtemps. Kyouka et Denki se défient du regard, mais les images de couple défilent dans leur tête, ils risque de patienter longtemps. Izuku et Tsuyu discutent normalement, ils s'en rendront peut-être compte un jour. Shoto et Momo se lance petits regards, peut-être qu'au fil du temps, chacun comprendra le sentiment qu'il éprouve pour l'autre. Enfin, Katsuki et Ochako ne font rien, bien choqués de leur "prestation", ce sont sûrement eux qui attendront le plus longtemps. Peu importe se dit Aizawa, au moins ils ont retrouvé une certaine forme. Il a un sourire sadique, le reste de l'année risque d'être passionnant à observer. 


End file.
